Death Eater Desired
by AurorAngel
Summary: Believing she could never have the one man she truly loves she discards her useless husband and goes in search of the next best thing, a steady sex slave. Warnigns:tortureplay,bloodplay,explicit sex Bella/Lucius Bella/Snape Bella/Voldemort Bella/Others
1. Late Night Longing

Disclaimer: JK owns not I!

Authors' Notes: First off I want it noted that I DO NOT SUPPORT VOLDEMORT OR HIS DEATH EATERS. I AM BEHIND THE ORDER OF THE PHEONIX 100%. I just love Helena Bonham Carter and like to play with Bella Also no descriptive sex in this chapter, sorry, but not to worry there will be plenty in those to follow.

Rodolphus pounded into her fiercely. At an entirely wrong angle. Bellatrix just laid there as her mind began to wander. _How did I end up in __this position to begin with? _

Normally she would never let a man treat her this way, not even her husband, but for fourteen years alone in her cell in Azkaban the only entertainment she had were her own hands. She needed a man. _Clearly Rodolphus isn't one. _

She felt him stiffen and come inside her. He didn't bother to ask if she enjoyed it, didn't say anything, just rolled off of her and laid on his side facing away. Normally Bellatrix would make her displeasure known but she was worried if they had a row with the mood she was currently in she might kill him.

Jumping suddenly from the bed she scooped up her dress and went to the loo. His come dribbled out of her, dripping down her leg. Bellatrix growled. _Why did I let him do that? _She watched herself in the mirror over the sink as she dressed.

"It doesn't matter." She snarled to herself. "It won't happen again."

Sweeping out of their rooms she fairly flew down the hall. Bella heard sounds of pleasure coming from Narcissa's and Lucius' bedroom. It was not fair her sister got a good man and she had been set up with scum.

_Why had it been so important I__ marry so quickly? I'm not having any children right now to spread my pure blood._ It had meant a lot to her mother so she'd conceded but her mother was dead now so she needn't stay with him any longer.

Bellatrix took the stairs three at a time. Once outside she slowed and took a moment to look up at the imposing form of Malfoy Manor.

Directly after her escape from prison Narcissa had insisted she stay with them. It appeared she had missed her favourite sister. Bellatrix smiled. _Quite sweet to want me to stay_. _If only she hadn't invited my husband as well. _

Her smile faltered. He was the reason she was out on this dark, chilly night. Out seeking her pleasure.

She Apparated to the closest Muggle town onto a deserted street knowing it would be safer to hunt outside the magical community where she couldn't be recognized. I _wonder what kind of lowlife will be out at this time of the morning. _She passed what looked to be a homeless man and then three overweight, balding men stumbled out of a pub.

_I can do better._ It was true, if it weren't for the late hour and the immediacy of the ache in her cunt she could have easily seduced any man she wanted. As for tonight she spotted her victim, a rather attractive Muggle man wearing a business suit.

She stepped in front of him, breaking his stride. Though he looked to be in a hurry he didn't seem to mind stopping for such a beautiful woman.

"Hey gorgeous, how much do you charge?" he asked as he openly ogled her chest. _Great._ She thought. _Another Rodolphus. _

_He continued. "Hey I bet you'd be a fine..."_

Stepping close she put a hand on his shoulder and her wand at his chest. "Imperio." His eyes glazed over and he stopped midsentence. Judging by his accent he sounded foreign, Australian maybe.

"Where are you staying? Take me there." She commanded and he led her down the street.

The next street over she followed him into a large brightly lit building. _Not bad for Muggles._ As they entered the doorman greeted them. _But the servants shouldn't speak unless spoken to. _

Bellatrix lay back against the pillows of the lush hotel bed completely sated. The man sat beside her waiting to be given his next order. He seemed so happy to serve her, not that he had a choice. He of course had asked nothing from her in return for his services, just as she wanted having already given enough tonight.

Looking up at him Bellatrix waived her wand lazily, removing the curse. The man jumped away from her. She cackled at his panic and confusion as he made to scramble off the bed.

"Crucio."

He fell back writhing against the bedspread. She held the curse, watching him suffer a few moments before releasing him. He was on his hands and knees looking as if he might be sick from the pain.

Since she really didn't want him to puke on her she figured her fun was over. Levelling her wand once more with the Muggle she hissed,

"Avada Kadavra."

There was a flash of green and his body fell face forward against the pillows.

Bellatrix stroked his hair playing with the curls. She really did enjoy men with long hair. _Funny the man I_ _love is entirely bald._ Bellatrix sighed. Where was he now? Her Dark Lord.

She looked down at the Muggle feeling slightly guilty. _What_ _would the Dark Lord think of me sleeping with a Muggle?_ She knew the sad truth was he wouldn't care. _What else are they good for, after all, if not to see to my pleasure? I only wish the Dark Lord would see to it instead._

After returning home there really was nothing to do but go to bed, it was late after all. Bellatrix laid there in the dark balancing near the edge of her bed. She stared at the floor, thinking of the Dark Lord. She wished he was the one sleeping peacefully beside her, the one she had made love to instead of being fucked by a stranger.

She thought back to how beautifully he had tortured her for her last mistake. _I wish just once he would torture me because he was pleased with me._

Rolling onto her back she lifted her arm. The Dark Mark was clearly visible in the moonlight shining in through the window.

_Just one touch._ Bellatrix thought. _One touch and he could be here with me._ She stroked her arm lightly all around the mark as if caressing a lover. She knew she couldn't summon him, knew to do so for her own purpose could prove deadly. Kissing it lightly instead she rolled back over hugging her pillow. Sleep was the only escape from the pain in her heart.

A loud noise jarred her. She jumped, nearly falling out of bed.

_Voldemort snores? _

She came back to her senses realizing she must have dozed off. Bellatrix shoved Rodolphus hard. He didn't wake but his snores quieted. She chucked lightly to herself, her smile sad. Letting herself fall back against the mattress she knew tonight would be yet another sleepless night.


	2. Her Prey

The Death Eaters gathered in the dark clearing where their meetings had been recently taking place. The Dark Lord liked to change location frequently. Though he would never admit it Bellatrix believed he was worried the Order might catch on if they stayed in one place too long.

They were already forming the circle they were meant to stand in while they awaited the Dark Lord's arrival. Crabbe leaned in beside Bellatrix.

"Why aren't you standing with your husband?" he asked nodding to Rodolphus who stood on the far side of the clearing. Bellatrix gave no outward sign of annoyance or interest.

"You know," he continued. "if he's not taking care of your needs I'm more than capable."

She snorted. "When dementors French kiss." She mumbled.

Crabbe chuckled but said sternly. "Now, that's not very nice."

Bellatrix smiled sweetly. Too sweetly. The smile should have been warning enough but when she leaned in close, idiot that he was, he thought he had won.

She closed the space between them, careful not to touch him and swatted his hands away as he attempted to grope her. What she whispered in his ear caused him to pale. His eyes widening, he clutched protectively at his manhood.

She stepped away putting a generous amount of space between them, a sick smile twisted her features. She knew she only dissuaded him temporarily. He would try again later. _And again. And again._ It made sense she supposed.

_As the only female Death Eater..._ Bella's eyes flicked across the circle to rest on Alecto Carrow. Looking her over, it didn't take long as there wasn't much to look at. _As the only attractive female Death Eater, _She amended;_ naturally they would all want me. _

It was rather annoying though, Crabbe constantly flirting while Goyle sent him looks of encouragement. And Wormtail. She was glad he was too much of a coward to even speak to her, though she could have done without the drooling and his fumbling everything when in her company.

_But it's not always so bad._ She looked around the clearing. Travers, Selwyn, Mulciber. She had had fun with them.

Rodolphus had never pleased her. On their wedding night he had believed she was a virgin. _Ha!_ And that she should love anything he gave her. It was only recently that she had completely given up on him realizing he simply wasn't trainable.

She would find another man to see to her needs. The others were enjoyable for one time but what she needed now was a steady sex slave. In fact she had already decided on one. _I should go seduce_ _him now._ But her attention was captured by the man who just appeared in the centre of their human circle.

She watched enthralled as the Dark Lord spoke. His powerful grace, the way the moonlight shining through the trees made his pale skin glow. Her chest heaved with her struggled breaths as her desire grew, aching in her chest and soaking through the thin lace she wore underneath her skirt.

He would call on her this time she knew. She had something he wanted.

And sure enough not long after his arrival he called her to him. "Bellatrix. Do you have it?"

She nodded as, all eyes on her, she approached the Dark Lord. Stopping just a few feet away she rested her foot on a withered tree stump and pushed up her skirt. Bella made a show of fussily removing the item tucked into her garter belt at the highest point of her thigh.

Wormtail was nearby and she could hear him whimpering with want, and knew he must be drooling something terrible. Rolling her eyes at him she glanced carefully up at Voldemort and was saddened to find his expression blank.

Bellatrix handed it over and looked down as she felt embarrassed she had put on such a show for him. A show for which he didn't care.

Voldemort looked it over scrupulously, careful to keep it concealed from those gathered before him. He then placed it inside his robes and looked down at his most loyal follower.

"Very good Bellatrix. You have done well." He stroked her hair lightly as if rewarding a pet.

She knew she should be offended but just like a faithful hound she leaned into her master's touch. When he lifted his hand she slipped smoothly back to her spot within the circle a devilish smile across her face.

For the rest of the meeting Bellatrix fidgeted slightly. The Dark Lord had affected her far greater than he knew, at least she hoped it wasn't too obvious. It was hard to listen to what he said as he instructed, corrected, and reprimanded others.

She really tried to listen but the delicious memory of just moments before was clear in her mind. The Dark Lord saying she had done well, his long fingers trailing softly across her hair.

Bellatrix shivered. Crabbe, believing she was cold, quietly offered her his coat. She shook her head but her eyes never left her love.

Finally after much time that seemed to go by so fast for Bella the Dark Lord Apparated away. Bella felt her heart lurch at the loss as he left her there staring longingly at the spot where he'd just stood. Her cunt was aching terribly and she felt impossibly wet._ I need release. _She thought desperately.

Looking across the clearing she spotted her prey. If Lucius was good enough for her sister surely he would be good enough for her. She looked him over. He really was an attractive man, velvet robes, silken hair. _Yes he will do just fine. _She thought licking her lips hungrily.

Sidestepping Crabbe as he attempted to make another pass she ignored her husband as he called out for her. Bellatrix only had eyes for her prey.

"Lucius." She whispered in his ear, leaning into him with both hands on his left shoulder. He swallowed heavily.

"What?" he hissed. Her eyes followed his over her shoulder.

Rodolphus was coming. She cursed quietly to herself and stepped away from Lucius not wanting her husband involved.

"Agree with everything I say." She ordered Lucius as Rodolphus was still out of range. He looked as if he was about to say something but the look in her eyes quelled any arguments.

"Coming Bellatrix?" Rodolphus asked her as he eyed Lucius with contempt.

Hands on her hips, Bellatrix didn't budge an inch. "The Dark Lord has assigned us to an important mission." She lied fluently.

Rodolphus looked her and Lucius over suspiciously. Bellatrix raised her eyebrows at him but nothing in her mannerisms stood out to expose the untruths.

"It's true." Lucius said. "He gave us an important task we are to complete as soon as possible."

She looked sideways at him. Lucius was not an eloquent liar but Rodolphus was not very perceptive. _If he was I wouldn't even be here with Lucius. _She thought bitterly.

After a moment of rather intense looking contemplation Rodolphus threw up his hands in a wild gesture of acceptance before stepping away and Disapparating.

"What was that about?" Lucius rounded on her. "Why did I have to cover for you?"

"Cover for us." She corrected him as her hands played across his chest.

"Now stop that, someone will see." He scolded her but it was an empty warning as everyone had already left the forest. He tried again.

"You are my sister in law." He grabbed her wrists delicately and removed her from his person.

"Did it ever occur to you I might say no?" He asked looking into her eyes. That was his mistake.

She stepped back from him, bowing her head she pushed out her chest. Watching him from under her hair she pouted. "No."

With that one word he was sold. Closing the space between them he kissed her tenderly.

"Just give me ten minutes." She frowned at him, the wet between her legs driving her mad...er.

"Just ten minutes and meet me at the guesthouse." He Disapparated before she could argue.


	3. Not a Fucking Fairytale

Bellatrix slipped silently across the dark lawn. Her long skirt dampened by the wet grass. She found the door unlocked, waiting for her. She entered a sitting room lit dimly by a few candles. Glancing down she saw a trail of rose petals leading to a slightly open door.

Bellatrix rolled her eyes. _This is why I __was kept waiting? I'm__ an__ adulteress__ for_ _God sakes__. This is not a fucking fairytale._ He would be punished for this.

She followed the path a tad reluctantly, careful to keep her skirt far from the flickering flames of the candles. With the candles and the flowers it was just too romantic. _Oh well. Maybe I can use the hot wax._

Throwing the door open with unnecessary force she watched Lucius spin in surprise as it banged loudly against the wall. She leaned against the door casing and eyed the room. There were more candles positioned about the room and the rose trail continued straight to the king size bed.

Regaining his composure Lucius stood before her slowly untying his red silk robe showing himself to be completely naked underneath. He threw his robe on the floor in what he seemed to believe was a dashing manner.

She snorted laughter. It was obvious to Bellatrix that she was going to have to take charge for this evening to be enjoyable, but then that was the way she liked it.

Dropping her head her face was partially hidden by her unkempt hair. With a dark look she stalked into the room. Walking like a predator sizing up her pray, planning a takedown. Lucius watched her cautiously but the lust shown clearly in his eyes.

Without warning she pounced. Taking hold of his hair she forced his head down to hers and claimed his lips with her own. He held her against him, opening his mouth he allowed her to deepen the kiss. Their tongues tangled for a moment before he spun them around and pushed her down on the bed.

Bellatrix leaned back on her arms and watched as he ran his hands down her curves. He unlaced her corset and gazed hungrily as her breasts bounced free. Lowering his head he captured one with his mouth. He sucked on the hard nipple softly while his hand toyed with the other. She gasped a bit but his touch was far too gentle.

She covered his had with her own digging in her nails, urging him to be rougher. He squeezed once before switching breasts. His tongue flicked over the other one now and he closed his lips around it.

Bellatrix whispered in his ear. "Bite me."

He closed his teeth lightly around the flesh of her breast.

"Bite me." She hissed again scratching her claw-like nails into the back of his head.

He bit down in earnest and she moaned from the pleasure and pain. Lucius slid down her body placing kisses as he went. Pulling her skirt down with him he dropped to his knees before her.

It was a heady sight. Such a beautiful man down at her feet. Raising herself she looked down at him, running her fingers almost lovingly through his hair before pulling it violently. She then thrust his head farther between her legs until his lips and nose brushed against the lace of her knickers. She lifted her hips grinding into his face. He placed hard kisses against her clit making her shiver and ran his tongue along her slit.

Through the fabric he could taste her cream and the smell was intoxicating. He tore the black lace away and buried his tongue inside her. She moaned and bucked her hips. He licked along her folds till he reached her clit which he suckled, his nose tickled by her soft dark curls.

Bella moaned louder and she held him to her until he struggled for breath. He didn't stop until her last shudder subsided. He crawled back up her body and she kissed him roughly, tasting herself on his tongue.

Jumping to the floor she pulled a knife from her fallen skirt. Lucius flinched. She held it out before her eyeing it, it was clear even in the dim light that it was razor sharp.

"What are you going to do with that?" he asked, his eyes never leaving the weapon.

"Not sure." She whispered, fondling the blade. "But knives are meant for cutting." She made a stabbing motion at him.

When he jumped onto the bed to get away from her she cackled insanely, tossing back her head. When she looked at him her face fell and she gave him an impatient look. He was completely flaccid.

Lucius was embarrassed she could tell, as he rushed to pull the covers over himself.

"Just put that away." He tried to sound stern but his voice was small and it shook.

Bellatrix sighed and looked away. How had her sister ended up with such a pansy? How did he serve the Dark Lord coward that he was? She considered leaving, she even considered stabbing him, then a different thought occurred to her.

"What if I promised not to cut _you_?" she purred.

He looked at her suspiciously but seemed to relax as she crawled onto the bed beside him. She raised the knife, her eyes widening with madness at its glinting blade. Lifting her left hand she placed it against the palm and laid it open. Her eyes dropped closed relishing the pain.

Looking back to Lucius he had his hand under the covers and once again seemed to be enjoying her company. She flung back the blankets and watched as he stroked his member.

She straddled his legs and he let her take control. Sliding her palm along his length she coated him in her blood, feeling him grow even harder beneath her touch.

She watched the bead of pre-cum form at the head. Her tongue swiped out and caught it. She could taste him mixed with her blood. Taking him into her mouth she licked and sucked all she could, cleaning up the mess she'd made. She slid him once all the way down her throat. A considerable feat considering his size. He groaned and she pulled back up not wanting him to finish yet.

Straddling his hips she slid herself down on him, humming softly as he filled her. Bella wiggled her hips enlicting a groan from Lucius and a gasp from her own throat. She trailed her fingers though his hair eyes widening with delight at the sight of her own blood standing a bold red against the snow white. It thrilled her.

Placing her palms on his chest she rode him roughly, sinking low as he bucked up to fill her. She bounced hard and fast till she thought she could almost come. She felt the pressure mounting, her release so close, till he broke her concentration.

"You are so beautiful."

Bella rolled her eyes. _Yes I know._ She thought and rode him harder, trying to get back what she'd lost. Leaning forward she tried grinding into him. It rubbed her clit perfectly and she hummed in pleasure. This only seemed to encourage him.

"You are an angel." He whispered softy, stroking her hair. "A beautiful dark angel sent down from…"

A growl issued from deep in her throat. Bellatrix didn't like talk during her moment, especially nothing so sickenly sweet. Grabbing his throat she squeezed, just enough so he wouldn't have air to speak. His eyes widened but it seemed now he was too far gone to be stopped by fear.

Increasing her pace she felt herself coming quicker than before, tossing back her head she let out a short but shrill shriek as pleasure flooded through her in delightful waves.

She heard Lucius groan and felt his release follow hers. She slid off him and fell to his side.

Immediately it seemed he was at her side, his arms wrapped tightly around her, whispering of how beautifully she had come. He seemed rather pleased with himself for making her scream. That coaxed a smile from her.

What he didn't know was her husband was the only man that hadn't. It really was rather easy especially when they let her do whatever she pleased with them. What she really wanted was a man who could take her breath away. _Only one man._ She knew.

She allowed him to bask is his ego for a moment more, not entirely sure if her legs would work yet anyway. Wriggling out of his grasp, she gathered her clothes and used her wand to dress herself quickly. Walking to the door she stopped keeping her back to Lucius as she stashed her knife in its secret place before gliding from the room.

Bellatrix smiled to herself as she made her way back to the manor. The night air was cool on her flushed skin. Perhaps her sister had good taste after all. Lucius had been rather enjoyable. Anyway it seemed he would be easily trainable.


	4. Truths a Sister Tells

Bellatrix was in a foul mood this morning. After having pleasant dreams about the Dark Lord and waking to find there was no reality to them, Rodolphus decided they should have sex and when she declined the two had had a decent row.

It seemed the whole of the manor had heard as everyone sat quietly while they waited for the House Elves to serve them. And no one asked why Rodolphus was not joining them for breakfast. They all knew during their worst fights he would leave fearing what Bellatrix might do to him if he remained too long in her presence.

She took out her knife and began to fiddle with it. Doing so seemed to help relax her. Glancing up through her unruly hair she caught Draco's eye. He seemed positively terrified to be caught looking at her when she was in such a mood.

_Silly boy._ She thought. _Your_ _Auntie wouldn't hurt you._ She smiled to reassure him which only seemed to disturb him further.

Lucius was watching Bellatrix as she played with the knife, running her fingers along the sharpest edge of the blade. Her actions were beginning to get to him. The knife resurfacing memories of the night they had spent together. A night he was trying to forget. The bulge in his pants was becoming uncomfortable. This had to stop.

"Bellatrix do stop that." It had come out far fiercer than he had intended.

Turning the knife in her hand she stabbed it into the tabletop so quickly the three Malfoys surrounding her jumped. Lucius felt slightly sick at the sound of the splintering wood. It had been a rather expensive piece of furniture.

The House Elves served breakfast then. Bellatrix watched as the trembling elf delivered her plate of eggs and she almost reached for her knife. It would have given her much pleasure to cut its ear off just to hear the thing scream. But this was her sister's house and Bella knew she would want her servants to hear her when she called for them.

After breakfast Narcissa asked Bellatrix to accompany her to the sitting room.

"What is the matter Bella? What did Rodolphus do now?" She asked delicately. Bellatrix sighed and laid her head on her sister's shoulder.

"He wanted sex." Glancing up she saw Narcissa give her a confused look and couldn't help but smile. "He's no good and not the least bit considerate. I won't waste myself on him anymore."

Narcissa seemed to except her stance and sounded concerned. "What will you do?"

Bella rose from her sister and walked about the room. "I'll find another."

When Narcissa asked who, Bellatrix thought nothing of her answer.

"Lucius isn't bad." She smiled contentedly. Then her smile grew wicked.

"About as good as Draco." Bellatrix delighted in the horror dawning on her sister's face as she grabbed the back of a chair for support.

Bellatrix cackled shrilly. "Relax Cissy, I never touched your son." She watched as relief replaced the horror and Narcissa sunk into a chair. Then she jumped up again. "My son? Not my son, but what about my husband?"

Bellatrix leaned casually against the wall and crossed her arms. "Ah, now him I may have done." Narcissa could tell by her smirk she was telling the truth.

"How could you?" she shrieked. Bella's face fell and she tilted her head looking sincerely confused.

"I simply borrowed him." She said as if they were discussing a sweater instead of her sister's husband. "You're welcome to borrow Rodolphus but I don't know why you'd want him." She continued a tad bitterly.

"Bellatrix!"

Bella just didn't understand and it seemed Narcissa's shouts might make Bellatrix cry.

"Sisters should share." Bellatrix whimpered and Narcissa watched her lip tremble and looked into her sister's dark eyes. Bella's mental instability sometimes left her emotionally vulnerable but only to those few she loved. Like her baby sis.

Narcissa softened and even allowed a small smile to grace her features. Closing the space between them she tried to explain it to her.

"I like sharing with you." She spoke patiently as if addressing a child. "But not my husband, please."

Bellatrix relaxed realizing her sister was not cross with her. "If it bothers you…"

"It does." Narcissa shouted, surprising both of them.

"Then it will never happen again." Bella promised and moved to hug her sister.

Narcissa rubbed her sister's arm soothingly. "I understand about Rodolphus."

Bellatrix highly doubted she understood but remained quiet not wanting another row.

"But isn't there anyone you love?" Cissy asked gently.

Bellatrix wandered away, turning her back she pretended to be interested in the dragon figurines setting on a shelf. Lost momentarily in her mind she whispered "It matters not." And was surprised when she got a response.

"Bella, how can you say it doesn't matter?" her sister sounded distressed but it was nothing compared to the way Bellatrix was feeling. Still Narcissa continued to push her.

"If you love someone you should…"

"Leave it Cissy!" Bella shouted shrilly and the Chinese Fireball she'd been holding shattered in her tightened grasp. She swept out of the room abruptly before her sister could say another word.

Narcissa collapsed once again into her chair feeling drained. She knew Bellatrix had meant no harm. Bella had never seen the world as everyone else and her incarceration in Azkaban seemed to have addled her brain even further. In her warped view sisters should share. Everything.

Narcissa shivered thinking about Draco. She only wished her sister had lost her sense of humor along with her mind.

_And why did Bellatrix__ overreact__ so? Dose she love someone?_

Bellatrix lay in bed staring up at the ceiling. It had stung deeply that her sister didn't want to share with her but she supposed she understood. _After all I wouldn't want to share the Dark Lord if I ever acquired him. Which I won't._ She thought pessimistically.

Bellatrix wanted to cry and nothing infuriated her more. Looking over to her husband's side of the bed she almost whished he were there. She might actually enjoy his company now. Ripping his lungs from his chest, removing his… _Yes he_ _would never ask for sex again after that._

Mentally mutilating her husband brightened her mood, she even felt a small smile creep into place. Her anger gone she retuned to practical matters. _Now of course with no Lucius I'll need a new toy. Who's worthy? _She shrugged unconcernedly._ I'll find someone soon._

Bellatrix had time to waste and decided to spend it reading. Much time had passed since her earlier episode.

"Auntie Bella." Bellatrix looked up from the book she'd been reading. Lounging as she was in an overstuffed chair in the manor library her feet on a pouf she tipped her head up to regard her nephew. He seemed nervous which intrigued her. She was calm now and she knew he only feared her when she was upset.

"Yes?" she asked.

He turned rather pale. "I was wondering if you could give me some advice."

She raised an eyebrow. Not quite what she'd been expecting. "Of course Draco. What about?"

He shifted uncomfortably. Bellatrix watched as Narcissa came into the room behind him and placed a burden of books on a table.

"Sex." He mumbled. Narcissa froze. Despite his soft voice it appeared she'd heard him. Draco didn't even know she was behind him.

Bellatrix knew she could have fun humiliating Draco, but he was her nephew and he was already standing there trembling at asking his aunt such a thing. So as was rare with her she showed him mercy.

"Wait for marriage Draco, that's the only way it's satisfying." And she pretended to return to her book.

It took all her self-control not to laugh out loud at his shocked expression. Apparently this was not the answer he had been expecting from his deranged aunt.

Catching his eye she gave him a wink and nodded over his shoulder. Turning he saw his mother re-shelving books. Returning to Bellatrix he gave her a look of not only understanding but also immense gratitude. Then he fled from the room, his face flushed.

A few moments later Narcissa left throwing her sister a smile and an appreciative nod.

_Really Draco._ Bellatrix thought to herself smiling and shaking her head. It was quite flattering Draco had come to her for advice. He's an attractive boy, were he not her sister's son she would have taught him first hand everything she knew but even Bellatrix knew some lines were simply better left uncrossed. As it was she would give him her real advice later.

A burning sensation on her arm caught her attention. Looking down she saw the Dark Mark standing bold against her pale flesh.


	5. A Mission Most Important

Bellatrix Apparated to the clearing. To her surprise she was the only Death Eater there.

"There you are Bellatrix" The Dark Lord called out to her and began closing the ground between them. She walked toward him and bowed her head.

"You wished to see me my Lord." She could feel his eyes on her but didn't dare look up fearing she might collapse.

"Yes Bellatrixss." The way he hissed her name made her shiver with desire. "I have an important mission for you."

Her head snapped up. Delight at the prospect of serving her master shone clearly in her widened dark eyes.

"You will not enjoy this Bella." He continued.

_Bella? He's never called me Bella before. She thought excitedly._

"Anything I can do my Lord." She said almost giddy.

He looked down at her smiling at how eager she was to please him.

"There is a man I require information from he is reputed to have created great dark magic. I need to know all that he has accomplished. I wish to know all his secrets."

_Torturing__ someone?_ She thought happily. _This is wonderful. Torture is one of my favourite pastimes second only to sex. And even then they are better together. _

"I need you," he continued. "to get to this man, use any methods you like to gain all the knowledge you can, then dispose of him."

"Of course. Where is he?" She asked wanting to start her assignment straight away.

"Azkaban." Voldemort said simply, watching her close for any signs she might be reluctant.

Bella's eyes widened and she became a tad twitchy.

"Azkaban, my Lord?" She whispered and Voldemort nodded not taking his eyes off her.

"Is there a problem?" He asked coolly.

"No. Of course not. Anything you wish of me." She said a little too quickly and a bit too loud.

_No. Why __there?_ Suddenly her joy at serving her master was not quite as strong as a moment ago. _Surely he knows how I feel about that_ _place. Why did he choose me?_ _Dare I ask him?_

She couldn't look at him. So, staring at her feet she summoned her courage.

"If I may ask my Lord, why did you choose me?"

He stepped up closer to her.

"Look at me Bellatrix." He demanded and reluctantly she lifted her eyes to his face, her heart racing. _Please don't be angry with me._ She thought and her eyes unintentionally pleaded.

"I chose you because I knew you were the only one who could break into Azkaban and make it out alive." His voice was as hard as ever but she found his words comforting.

_If he has faith__ in me I know I can do this._ She couldn't believe she actually smiled at the thought of braking into Azkaban.

"I will not fail you my Lord."

He nodded and stepped away from her. Reaching into his robes he pulled out a small glass bottle.

"Take this. It will protect you from the thoughts of those otherwise unreachable." He made to leave but turned back to her.

"There will be a meeting soon. You might as well stay." He said before turning on the spot and disappearing with a loud crack.

It wasn't long before the others arrived and began to bother her.

"Bellatrix. This...whatever we have, it has to stop." Lucius struggled to tell her.

"I agree." She replied never taking her eyes off the inner circle. _He'll be there soon._

She could hear Lucius saying more but wasn't listening. Instead she chose to enjoy a fantasy about the Dark Lord, running his hands along her body. It startled her when she felt something gliding along her leg from behind, lifting up her skirt. _Oh it's just Lucius._

"Just one more time." Bella heard him whisper.

She shoved Crabbe and he stumbled into Nott who didn't look too happy. Crabbe however seemed to find encouragement in the unexpected contact and gave her a wink.

Stepping into her newly acquired extra space Bellatrix was out of Lucius' reach. He closed the gap but did not touch her.

"Don't play games with me Bellatrix." He growled threateningly. She wasn't intimidated of course but she did look over at him.

"Cissy doesn't want to share. So it's over." She said simply. Lucius turned as white as his hair.

"Narcissa?" He stammered. "You told her?" There was a note of fear in his voice she found amusing.

Bellatrix continued to act as if they discussed the weather. "Naturally."

"No." The anger in his voice was apparent but he kept the volume low. "Bellatrix that is not natural. Who sleeps with her sister's husband and then tells her about it?"

Bellatrix tipped her head looking up at him but decided this wasn't worth answering and returned to her staring.

"Only you Bellatrix." She heard him mumble beside her. She was preoccupied with her own problems.

_What am I going to do now? Or rather who?_ She thought to herself. There really weren't too many attractive Death Eaters left. Her eye rested on Snape. She looked him over appraisingly. _Not bad._ His hair was rather dirty but that was unimportant. His features were not as ugly as one might think at first glance and he had an elegance she found she was drawn to.

The Dark Lord Apparated into the centre of the circle. Bella felt her heart race at the sight of him. How could she have been thinking of Snape?


	6. One Man Better

Once the Dark Lord Disapparated the formal, tense feeling left with him. There was chatter once more and some Death Eaters began to leave. Slipping easily out of Crabbe's reach Bellatrix crossed the centre of the circle, her stride long. She wanted to get to him before he left. She caught up to him well away from the others a moment before he Disapparated.

"Severus." She stopped a few feet from him.

He looked down his long nose at her.

"Bellatrix, can I help you?" he asked sounding very much like he hoped the answer was no.

"Yes, I think you can." She replied cheerfully as she looked him over once more and Snape watched her suspiciously.

"Exactly what service are you in need of?" He stepped back from her unsure about her behavior.

She closed the space between them until they were sharing the same breath.

"There are many little things you can do for me Severus. And many things I plan to do with you."

Her gaze traveled down him resting between his legs.

"Yes, I believe that will do nicely."

He seemed uncertain, as if it was some kind of trick. She walked behind him, slowly dragging her nails along the back of his neck, pressing her body closely against his. She felt him shiver. Bellatrix sat her chin on his shoulder and buried her nose in his shoulder length hair.

She hummed to herself. _Softer than I expected. _

"Do you really think you can resist me?" She whispered in his ear.

She knew she was breaking him. Sliding her hands down his chest she continued to circle him until they stood face to face. She watched his eyes trail along her form lingering on her breasts. Bella notice her chest was still rising and falling dramatically from her encounter with the Dark Lord but she could pretend it was from Snape.

Spreading her legs she slid one along the outside of his and stepped up closer. Her hands which had been resting on his middle ran upwards along his chest. An evil smile flashed across her face and one hand changed direction quickly, grabbing his already hardening cock.

She laughed at his surprise as he grabbed a tree to steady himself. His dark eyes met hers and she knew she had him.

"Your place?" he rasped, his voice impossibly low. Her smile grew. Bellatrix always got her way and she loved it.

"My bed has a husband in it." She knew he didn't want to take her to his home and she understood why. The place was a dump. But Bella didn't care, her cunt was throbbing, she needed relief and soon.

"Fine." She heard him mumble and before she was aware of what was happening he grabbed her roughly, held her close and Disapparated the both of them.

They appeared beside a filthy river. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her along the street. As most of the street lamps were broken they couldn't be seen but Bellatrix's insane cackle rang throughout the darkness.

He'd never released her wrist and she skipped excitedly beside him. Snape began to slow and in the moonlight she could see him eyeing her. He looked as if he was beginning to doubt whether this was a good idea.

Looking up at him through her voluminous hair she gave him a seductive smile. Severus tightened his grip and resumed his frenzied pace.

When they reached the last house on the street he released her and took out his wand. Sparing her a quick glance he stepped far too close to the door and mumbled spells to release the wards protecting it from intruders. Clearly he didn't trust her which was just fine, she didn't trust him either.

Once the door opened he dragged her inside, resealed it and Apparated them to his bedroom. Pointing his wand the fireplace roared to life. The fire was the only light source in the room and Bellatrix was glad. She could tell her surroundings held very little to please the eye.

Snape dropped his wand and his robes. He moved close to her and took her in a kiss. As his hands ran up her body to snatch at her bust their tongues battled. She bit his hard, tasting blood. Snape flinched but never broke the kiss.

Grabbing her suddenly by her hair he threw her down on the old four-poster. It groaned in protest and felt to Bellatrix as if it might give way. But what did she care if they trashed his room, she wanted him.

Kicking off her boots she unlaced her bodice slowly looking down but feeling eyes watching her movements. She shimmied out of her skirt next and pulled out her wand. Giving it a flick Severus was completely naked.

Bellatrix lay back across the bed and within seconds his body covered hers. She felt his prick pressing against her stomach as his lips and teeth ravaged her neck. She allowed this for a while taking pleasure in his attentions before throwing him off her.

She pushed him up against the pillows as the bed rocked dangerously. Bellatrix straddled him, her cunt dripping onto his stomach where she sat. She knew it would take almost nothing to make her come now but there was still more fun to be had.

Snape squeezed her full breasts and she threw her head back pushing them farther into his touch. When he thrust his hips, grinding his straining cock between her buttocks she purred.

Raising her wand once more she bound his hands to the bedposts. He looked upon her lustfully, as if he wanted nothing more than to run his hands over every inch of her milky flesh but he did not strain against his bonds.

Bellatrix smiled. "Not a single complaint? What a good little slave." She leaned back rubbing his prick with her bottom electing a groan. She crawled off him and leaned over the edge of the bed farther than was necessary, knowing he would have a nice view. When she rose she held her knife.

She returned to her position on his stomach. _He'll protest now._ She was sure. But he surprised her by smiling lightly. She raised the blade as it glinted maliciously in the firelight. Watching his eyes following her motions she guided it slowly along the mounds of her own breasts dipping it into the valley between them. The blade was razor sharp but her touch was light and it didn't break skin.

Removing it from her bosom she slid the flat side against Snape's throat. He stayed impossibly still, not daring to breathe. Tipping it to its sharpest edge she guided it down his chest. If he expected the same gentle treatment she had given herself he was wrong.

Increasing the pressure she cut him. His eyes widened and he breathed in a hiss. It wasn't deep but it bled well. Dipping her head she trailed her tongue along the cut tasting his coppery blood. When she came back up she grabbed fistfuls of his hair and pulled him into a demanding kiss. He returned the kiss fervently as is eager to taste his own blood on her tongue.

Positioning him carefully under her she slid down on him. Snape let out a groan and Bellatrix rose from the kiss moaning loudly. She was crazed now her need for release intense. Discarding the knife she found her wand and released the magic that bound Severus. His hands flew to her breasts and she removed one placing it on her clit which he stroked obligingly.

It wasn't far off now she could feel the sensation rising as she rode him hard, ramming his length deep.

She raked her nails down his chest bringing forth more blood. A short scream escaped her lips as Bella came, the feelings intense. A moment later she felt him spill inside her as he gave a deep groan. She watched him collapse back against the pillows then rolled off him, panting.

She took up her knife, swinging it; her eyes followed it lazily as the firelight danced off the blade. All the while she thought to herself_. I hope he doesn't ask me to leave. I really_ _don't want to go home and lie next to that swine. Maybe if I ask Cissy will give me my own room or better yet throw him out. _

Bella felt something light glide along her side. Glancing down she saw Severus' long thin fingers dance smoothly across her skin. She smiled contentedly. _Just the right amount of attention._ At least he didn't try to hold her like Lucius had. There was only one man she wanted that from. She sighed, thinking of him and the precious mission he had given her. She would not fail him Bellatrix swore to herself. Tomorrow she would gain what he sought.


	7. Auntie Bella

All the inhabitants of Malfoy Manor were in the sitting room relaxing after dinner. Narcissa and Lucius were at the far end and seemed to be arguing quietly. Still, some of what they were saying made it to where Bellatrix sat in front of the fire.

"She gets away with everything…"

"She's my sister. You never should have taken advantage…"

"I took advantage? She seduced me. 'She tell you that?"

Bellatrix felt an emotion that was rare for her, guilt. She hadn't meant to hurt her sister or cause problems between her and her husband. Bella turned her attention to the others in the room.

Rodolphus was harassing Draco about girls.

"Any girls you fancy?" He asked him. When Draco didn't answer he laughed.

"That means yes. Is she pretty, she's a pureblood right?"

His face flushed, Draco stared at his feet but glanced continually at the door. He stood as if planning to bolt but Rodolphus pulled him back in.

"Hey if there is someone, you should go for her. Maybe I could give you a little advice." He whispered as if they were conspiring and elbowed him lightly in the side.

Bellatrix sneered. _He doesn't want your advice . _She could only imagine the things her husband might tell him. Was Draco really naive enough to listen?

He tried and failed once again to get away. It was obvious he was trying to escape without being rude to his uncle. Standing, Bellatrix grabbed Draco tightly by the arm and swept him gracefully from the room, ignoring her husband's protests.

They entered the library. The lighting was dim with only the moon shinning in through the tall windows.

"Why did you…" Draco began.

Bellatrix guided him to a couch. He sat at the end and she spread out across the rest of it.

"No one should be forced to endure his company." She explained simply. "Besides didn't you have something to ask me?"

Draco's already pink face turned a darker shade. When he didn't respond she tried something else.

"Is there a girl?" He continued to stare at his feet.

"Draco. Look at me." She comanded, knowing the answer would be clear on his face.

He raised his eyes, trailing up along his aunt and lingering a little too long on her breasts. It didn't go unnoticed.

She smiled smugly.

"Draco I am flattered. If only you were not the son of my favorite sister. She would never approve."

Draco seemed to be past his shyness. Anger at being rejected flared within him, his voice rising.

"I don't care. What does she matter?"

Bellatrix stood up. He instantly regretted saying what he that as she looked as if she was going to hit him. When she reached out he flinched but she merely stroked his cheek.

"She is my sister and your mother. You should show her more respect." And with that she swept from the room.

_Of course it was me he wanted. Always is me. _She thought with false exasperation. _And always my_ _breasts._ Though it could be that she always displayed them knowing they were her best physical asset.

But they would do her no good where she was going. Dementors couldn't be seduced_. If so I would have been out of Azkaban within the hour of incarceration._

There was no reason to put it off any longer. Her master needed her and she would serve him no matter what he asked. Bella would take on his risky assignment, now.


	8. For My Lord

It was now or never. She knew it must be done. Her lord had given her this assignment special, knowing only she could succeed. She would not fail him. Even as she promised herself this she felt a sick twisting in her stomach.

Bellatrix had hoped never to go back to Azkaban. In fact she'd been trying to keep as far from it as possible. True some of the dementors were on Voldemort's side now but dementors usually aren't very loyal. She doubted they'd really care. She thought back to what she had said to Crabbe and wished all she had to fear was a sloppy tongue tangle.

_But I've __escaped Azkaban once, shouldn't be hard to do it again._ She tried not to think of how long she had stayed before her escape. _Also I had help. _

It infuriated her, the nerves, the fear_. I am getting in, getting what I'm after, and getting out. And I will kill anyone I come in contact with. _She thought ferociously as she flew toward the massive structure the cold night air whipping back her hair and stinging her face.

Bellatrix expected to be swarmed by dementors any moment but to her surprise none showed. She few low over the icy water hoping to remain hidden in the cover of darkness. The moon's light came and went behind the clouds and she was grateful as it darkened when she approached the great metal doors.

It seemed ridiculous for anyone entering illegally to use the one and only door. Surely someone would try to break in, impossible as it was. Bellatrix knew this and so she used the door knowing full well it would be the last thing anyone would expect. _As would breaking in in the first place. _

Landing on the jagged rock proved difficult as it was hard for her to find her footing but she managed then hid her broom under a large rock that stuck out above the others. Facing the large steel doors she expected it to take more than it did to break in. It took much magic and lifting of wards to get them open but she finally did and throwing them wide she held her wand ready for battle as surely dementors would jump her the moment she stepped inside. But they didn't.

It was surprisingly easy to sneak in. _I suppose they are more concerned with what might get out. _Most of the dementors had already left and the place was not nearly as well guarded as she remembered.

_They must have human guards as well. _She assumed as she walked quietly along the narrow halls. Thankfully the cells had solid doors so no prisoner could see her and call out._ If any would be so foolish. But this place does things to you. Does things to your mind._

A dark shadowy figure swept from around a corner. She froze hearing its rattling breaths as she watched it advance on her. The dark chill she had grown accustom to during her stay here crept across her skin and seeped into her bones. It didn't affect her as strongly as it should have but she could still feel the aching hopelessness that only Azkaban could provide, her fourteen years returning to her in her mind.

_No!_ She pushed the thoughts away replacing them with _him_. Her Dark Lord. Stroking her hair as he praised her, giving her this assignment. That was quite the complement. He had been the one thing that had kept her going during her unpleasant stay.

She grinned at the dementor which was now almost near enough for a kiss.

"Expecto Patronum."

A silvery snake burst from her wand tip and wrapped itself around the cloaked figure which gave a sickening shriek and retreated into the shadows.

Bellatrix let out a short cackle almost forgetting to be quiet. The dementor had already made enough noise as it screamed. Hopefully the guards would just think it was a prisoner. Cries of pain and loss were quite common in Azkaban.

Bellatrix passed cells near where hers had been. The woman in the cell ahead of her had screamed so frequently she had made Bella lose sleep many nights over the racket. Bellatrix glared in through the small, barred, window in the door. There was movement inside and she laid the tip of her wand at the window.

_No._ This was not the time for her own foolish revenge. _Besides the woman will suffer more being left to rot. _Turning away from the door and the lost soul behind it she continued down the hall with purpose trying to look the other way as she came to her own cell but she had to give it a glance.

They had of course fixed the gaping hole but it was still empty. Bellatrix had the eeriest feeling they were saving it for her. Her own reservation in hell.

She walked past quickly. There, he was in this one. Her target.

"Expulso."

It took three tries before the solid steel door which had been reinforced by magic burst in.

She stepped inside, wand lit and shivered. It looked exactly like her own cell. They all looked alike she supposed even the view, just water and sky.

A man lunged at her from a dark corner.

"Impedimenta."

He was thrown back hard against the stone wall. Bellatrix thought she heard something break. He slid down the wall to huddle on the floor and began mumbling to himself. She stood next to him careful to keep her wand out of his reach should he lunge again but it seemed his first attack had taken all the strength he had. He sat there ignoring her.

_No one ignores Bellatrix Black._ She thought angrily. _That's right I'm reclaiming my_ _family name. _

"Look at me." She demanded.

It seemed to take awhile for the man to understand but eventually he met her gaze.

_So many are so quick to lose their minds._ She mused. _It must have been my strong will that saved my sanity. _

The problem now was how you torture the insane. _They can feel the pain, yes, but can they understand_ _what you want from them? _

She supposed she'd have to trust the Dark Lord. Fun as it would be to torture she figured she should do it his way.

Slipping the potion he'd given her from where she's stashed it down her corset top Bella pulled the cork and drank it all in one. Foul as it was she somehow managed to keep it down. Stepping back from the man Bellatrix levelled her wand at him.

"Legilimens."

In a flash she was in his mind. The potion would protect her she knew from losing her own mind as she entered one so already gone. It was a dark and dangerous path she was on and rather confusing. The flashing thoughts and feelings were random and unpredictable.

In the distance she heard wails, the man protesting at her intrusion but she knew he was weak and could do nothing to fend her off.

Bellatrix pushed deeper until she found sense buried in the farthest recesses of his mind. A life. A life before Azkaban, before crime. A wife.

_Too far._ She flicked through his memories, his whole life story. It bored her beyond words. _Ha I've found_ _it._ The man moaned as she cried out within his head.

She took in every detail of his research, his work everything he had done within the dark arts. She searched for everything she could knowing she had limited time and needed to be getting back to reality. She was vulnerable, distracted as she was and if there was one thing Bellatrix hated above all else it was being vulnerable.

When the Aurors burst into his memory and took him away she knew she had seen all that was worth seeing. Retreating from his mind she returned to the dank cell. Looking down at the poor man shivering in the corner he was but a shadow of the man she had just seen so clearly within his memories.

This was hard work breaking into Azkaban she wanted some pleasure. She wanted to torture him but knew to do so would be a waste of precious time and an unnecessary risk. _Besides he's already tortured far worse then what I could do to him. _She thought rather disappointed.

She turned her wand on him without mercy. _Or maybe death is more merciful to such_ _a man._ Either way it had to be done, even insane he could still talk...still tell.

"Avada Kadavra."

He slumped limp against the wall.

_Now I just need to escape from Azkaban. Again. __Well, I know the way out. _Figuring the direct approach was best Bellatrix walked quickly but with ease carefully observing everything, keeping alert. Still she didn't hear the soft footsteps as they approached until they were right on top of her.

The guards stopped, wands drawn but Bellatrix had hers ready as well. They stood sizing each other up before one of the men spoke, a look of very real surprise on his face.

"What? That...that's Bellatrix Lestrange." He stammered.

"You remember me?" She sang delightedly. "But the name's Black once more." She corrected. Then her expression darkened.

"You. You're the one who served me during my stay here. You're that one who spat on my food."

Dementors may be decent guards but they severely lacked any sort of domestic skill. Humans were needed to check in on them as well as to feed the prisoners and care for their human needs. Not that there was much care ever really given in Azkaban.

Both guards stood amazingly still sensing an increase in danger but the one she didn't recognize took a moment to glance at his partner with a look of disgust. Clearly he thought the mistreatment of even such a prisoner as Bellatrix Lestrange was appalling.

He was one of those good ones. Bellatrix liked to kill them just as much as those that crossed her, if not more. Their looks of shock and betrayal were always so satisfying.

Their gathering seemed to draw the attention of the dementors as soon four of them swept from all sides. Everyone feared to move their wands away from the other. Bellatrix stood firm pretending to ignore the advancing shadows as she hoped the guards would turn away first. And they did. One used the Patronus Charm expelling two dementors at once.

Bellatrix left him be as he was saving her also with or without intent. The man she didn't recognize looked terrified as she swept her wand at him. He dived away from the killing curse.

Bellatrix had been counting on the one to fend off all the dementors which freed her to attack his partner but he didn't even try. A dementor was closing in on her and the guard she recognized left her to deal with it as he stood back and watched smiling.

It wouldn't have been a problem except she could hear the rattling breath of another behind her. _I'm going to survive this if only to wipe that smile from_ _his face._ And killing him was her happy thought that helped her fend off the facing dementor. As it was pushed away she spun to face the one behind her and was surprised to find the man on the floor, the man who had dodged her own killing curse, fighting it for her.

He sent it away and stood up. Quickly she called out a theatrical thank you and threw herself into his arms knowing he was the emotionally weaker of the two. He hugged her back, foolishly believing that the near death experience had at least for a moment changed her. It hadn't.

In one fluid motion she was behind him his wand in her hand and hers at his throat. She used him as a shield as the other man lunged, about to fight. He froze afraid of hitting his friend. Instead of attacking he held his wand up sending out a screeching alarm.

Using the second he had his wand off her she sent the killing curse directly at his chest. There was a flash of green and she saw it hit him dead centre, then he fell to the floor.

"No." The man she held thrashed but as she had lifted her wand for the kill she had kept his own held at his throat with her left hand. She spun him around so she could look into his eyes. They pleaded with her.

_I could have fun with him. If only I had the time._ He was lucky she didn't. Pointing her wand at his temple she gave him the same as his friend.

"Avada Kadavra."

The light in his soft brown eyes faded and he slackened in her grasp, she threw him down. It gave her a charge killing him the betrayal was in his eyes as she knew it would be. She used the positive feeling to expel the again advancing dementors. That and she thought of the Dark Lord.

_He'll be so pleased with_ _me. So proud of what I've done._ She stopped herself from getting overly excited. _I still need to escape and that alarm will bring more guards._

Already she could hear them approaching. Running down the hallway she knew the exit wasn't far off. But just as she predicted, the doors were now guarded after they had been warned of an intruder. There were only two Aurors.

Bellatrix kept back, hidden in shadow. She stunned the man knowing the bright flash of the killing curse could reveal her location. He crumpled and fell. The woman with him turned to see what happened to him and in that moment Bellatrix stunned her too. The door was still weak from her break in and it took very little to magically force it open.

There were shouts coming from behind her and footsteps but she didn't dare turn to see how far off. She summoned her broom from its hiding spot. As it zoomed toward her she jumped on quickly and sped off.

It was impossible to hide, there was nothing but open water for miles and she was already being pursued. Glancing back she estimated the distance and the speed she would need to keep. Bellatrix checked her bearings knowing which way would lead her safely to land.

Then she went the opposite as Azkaban was all that could conceal her from the eyes of her pursuers and the spells they slung. Within seconds she dived from their view and cast the Bubble-Head Charm on herself. There was only one way she could possibly escape them and she wasn't sure if anything like it had ever been attempted.

Charm in place she dived down into the icy water. It was a shock to her system but she went deeper anyway until she was sure she could not be seen from the surface. The broom bucked in protest of the poor treatment she was giving it, it was meant to fly not to swim. Still it continued to move, slowed some by the water it fought through. Time was hard to estimate and she had to guess she was going in the correct direction but she didn't dare pull up and check.

Bellatrix refused to resurface until she saw land but the broom had other ideas. It lasted far longer than she had expected but it eventually lost its battle with the new element. Letting it fall into the dark depths of the sea she finally swam up.

She was unsure how far she had left to go. Apparating from the water would be near impossible. But she found she was within swimming distance anyway.

Weak, wet and shivering to the core she crawled up on the shore and collapsed. It would have been so nice to lay there just to rest for a bit except she knew every Auror in the country was now searching for her. Not only had she killed two more of them but it seemed an insult she had broken into Azkaban and then escaped again. Then the reality of it hit her.

_I escaped again. I actually did it._ It was empowering. _But I'd really rather not try for a third all_ _the same._ All thought of sleep gone, Bellatrix couldn't wait to tell her lord the happy news. She stood, her long soaked skirt weighing her back down. _I'll just stop home first, only for a_ _moment._ She did after all want to look her best for the Dark Lord.


	9. Dark Lord's Favorite

Standing in the clearing where he preferred to meet Bellatrix pressed her Dark Mark, calling him like she had wanted to so many times. Within moments the Dark Lord was standing before her. Like always she felt herself grow weak in his presence.

"You have acquired it?"He asked and she nodded in answer.

She felt him push into her mind and allowed him easy access, thinking clearly of the information she had gathered.

Bellatrix's mind was astonishingly open to his. Using Legillamancy Voldemort had been stealthily reading her thoughts for months and found they agreed with him. He could sense her admiration of him, her lust, and something deeper, something he couldn't understand.

"You have done well." He whispered as he left her mind, his voice a soothing hiss. She could feel her heart pounding fitfully in her chest, thrilled by his praise.

"So well in fact I believe you deserve a reward." He continued.

Bellatrix couldn't believe what she was hearing. _The Dark Lord giving rewards?_ _It could be a test_ _of my loyalty. I am his most loyal, he knows that. He must._ She only wanted him to stay pleased with her. Bella choked on her words, not saying what she truly wanted to.

"I only wish to serve you. I require nothing in return."

He stepped close to her and again brushed her hair lightly as he had at the meeting. Bella closed her eyes and resisted the urge to purr.

"And that", he whispered. "is precisely why you shall be rewarded. Now, what is it you desire?"

She knew exactly what she desired but she could never ask for it.

He stepped away from her. "Never mind, I already know."

Voldemort drew his wand and with a swish she was tied by the wrists between two trees, her arms spread wide. Another flick of his wand and her clothes had vanished. She gasped, trembling beneath his gaze.

Bella watched the Dark Lord raise his wand and send a nonverbal spell aimed at her. Like a whip she felt the sharp sting but glancing down there was no mark on her fair flesh. She whimpered wanting more. He had a cruel smile as he struck her repeatedly with the whip-like spell. She moaned as the pain sent waives of pleasure throughout her whole being.

Her eyes never left him, his graceful movements, his very presence, so powerful. _He's using that_ _power on me. For me._ He paused a moment and she used it to catch her breath. _Please don't be done_ _with me._ She mentally pleaded.

Voldemort watched his most loyal Death Eater, his favourite, her chest heaving as she tried to recapture the breath the pain had taken away. Her desire was evident as the dark thatch of curls between her spread legs glistened with her arousal.

Bellatrix stood naked and weak before her Dark Lord watching him eye her. The ropes that bound her to the trees were all that kept her standing. As if he knew this he waived his wand and she was freed. Falling to her knees she was terrified he was finished with her, until he spoke.

"I want you to enjoy this Bellatrix." She shivered when he said her name and again with his demand.

"Pleasure yourself."

The thought of him watching her gave her a thrill like nothing else. Quick to comply she glided her hands along her own body, the left one stopping to fondle her breast while the other trailed lower. As it slid over her clit she moaned. It was surprisingly sensitive to her touch once more. Her fingers ran along her opening before she entered two roughly. They slid easily between her slick folds. Her eyes dropped closed in pleasure as she curled them inside finding her special spot.

She felt the same spell strike her again only with greater intensity than before. Opening her eyes she found the Dark Lord close before her and was surprised to see what looked like a bulge in the front of his robes.

She knew she could be hallucinating. Probably was from the heady mixture of pain and pleasure. She lowered her head and begged inwardly. _Please let it be real. Let it be real._ She heard an amused laugh. It was not hers but seemed to be in her head.

_Oh it is real. I __enjoy torturing you Bellatrix. _He spoke within her mind.

She fucked herself harder mewling and moaning as he stepped behind her keeping away just far enough so as not to touch her. She leaned back toward him but he kept the distance between them. Bella whined in desperation and allowed her eyes to drop closed once more.

Voldemort grabbed her hair and pulled her head back sharply.

"Look at me." he hissed.

She obeyed immediately, opening her eyes she stared deeply into his.

"Crucio."

There was no time for Bellatrix to register what had happened. Her breath felt as if it had been sucked from her lungs, the pain excruciating. Her other senses seemed detached, the pain all she knew. It was delicious. She couldn't hear his words but felt the spell release a moment before her own.

The pleasure was almost unbearable, far more intense than any she had felt before. Riding out the waves of her orgasm on her fingers, she thrashed in the Dark Lords tight grip.

She came down gracefully, shivering with her bliss. Though it had grown cold in the forest she felt warm in the company of her love.

Voldemort let go of her hair and stepped away. Bellatrix fell back against the soft earth weak with her delight. She looked up at the tall lithe figure before her through heavy-lidded eyes that she struggled to keep open. He stood over her a moment then with a satisfied smile he Disapparated.

Bellatrix laid there not having the strength to move. "My Lord." She whispered.

He had done incredible things to her. Had invoked sensations no other man had, without even laying a hand on her. She had never hurt so deeply and enjoyed it so much. She knew Snape would be no good to her now, no other would. She wanted the Dark Lord. _And I will have him._

She heard a rustle in the distant trees but thought nothing of it until the loud cracks that followed. Before she realized what was happening Bellatrix was surrounded.

Alastor Moody and Kingsley Shacklebolt kept their eyes politely on her face however Sirius' trailed along her voluptuous form. She didn't care, Bellatrix wasn't shy. _Besides I have worse to worry about. Apparently the Dark Lord was right in constantly changing locations. The Order did find them. _

Tonks too looked her all over but instead of lust her eyes shone with amusement.

"Quite a compromising position Bellatrix." Sirius laughed.

She ignored him her eyes scanning the ground. _Where is it? Where's my wand? I dropped_ _it, but where?_

"Looking for this?" Shacklebolt deep voice boomed, her eyes flicked to her wand in his hand. God, how Bellatrix hated being vulnerable.

"You already escaped Azkaban twice now, do you think you can manage a third?" Tonks taunted.

Bellatrix hated her niece with a renewed passion.

"No." Moody answered for her. "She won't be given the chance. It'll be a kiss this time for sure."

Bellatrix watched as her niece's expression changed to one of sympathy. It seemed she thought the use of dementors deplorable. But Bellatrix was too frightened even to be infuriated by her pity.

_No._ she screamed in her head. _No!_ Somehow she knew. Just moments before when she was in Azkaban she had known if she ever returned again she wouldn't be getting out.

She jumped up planning to run. Maybe if I try to escape they'll kill me. Even as she thought it she knew it wasn't true. Tonks was the quickest, levelling her wand at Bellatrix she heard,

"Stupefy" and her niece's look of pity was the last thing she saw before her world darkened.

Author's Notes: I just couldn't let Bellatrix have a happy ending. Sorry if you like her but I love letting Tonks get her instead of the other way around


End file.
